


Talking Dirty

by nikkipm, Tindomerelhloni



Series: The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom John, Dirty Talk, Holiday, John's a whore, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sex, Swearing, Withheld orgasm, blowjob, topSherlock, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkipm/pseuds/nikkipm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tindomerelhloni/pseuds/Tindomerelhloni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend and I have been sort of kind of Rping a bit on the side of having a crazy life. The backstory for this is....</p>
<p>John and Sherlock are on holiday in Scotland, at a very lovely and posh estate.  Things have been going smashingly for them. Sherlock is happy, has been eating, sleeping, and hasn't complained about not having a case in a week! </p>
<p>John wakes up early, wants to go for a walk on the grounds, but Sherlock would rather stay in bed. So, John decides to tease him, and it ends with Sherlock (For the first time) totally dominating him. </p>
<p>This is just part of what we have. It took a bit of time to edit from our messy RP format, however if you like it we're more than happy to post more! Let us know in the comments!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Dirty

Sherlock slept...actually  _ slept _ , not dozing off for a few minutes or grabbing a thirty minute nap....but, actual sleep....with peaceful, pleasant dreams. He wasn't battling racing thoughts or drug-induced hallucinations....Sherlock had never believed he would achieve this level of calm or...happiness, for that matter. When he finally woke up several hours later, John was next to him, on his back, snoring. Sherlock quietly slips out of the bed, visits the loo, then peeks out the heavy drapes. The sun is just barely breaking over the horizon. Smiling to himself, he softly pads back over to the bed, climbs in and wraps himself around his doctor.

A bit later, John finally begins to stir. Waking up and feeling Sherlock's warm breath on his neck, John smiles and kisses his partner’s temple

“You're up early... did you sleep through the night?”

Sherlock doesn't answer, instead choosing to snuggle up closer to his lover and sigh deeply in his ear and whispers, “It's too early to get up....go back to sleep, Dr. Watson.” 

Stretching, now fully awake, John grins and kisses Sherlock again, this time more alert.

“Can't darling. Old habits and such, up early, even on holiday.”

John yawns, and half sits up, looking out their window.

“I have half a mind to put some clothes on and go take some pictures of the sunrise. Care to join me? If we hurry we won't miss it.”

Sherlock groans, and lets out a long drawn out, “Johhhhhhhnnnnnn,” his voice full of disgust. “The bed .is so soft and warm, just close your eyes....sssshhhhh” In his usual dramatic flare, Sherlock squeezes his eyes shut and makes it perfectly clear that he has no intention of getting out of bed. 

**“** Is that…” John cocks his head, listening hard. “Is that... Sherlock Holmes...  _ begging  _ me to stay in bed with him?” John listens some more, a smirk on his face, “I do believe it is. What kind of man would I be to ignore his pleas.”

With that John burrows under the blankets and presses his face against Sherlock's stomach, suddenly in a very playful mood, and blows raspberries on the very slight pudge on Sherlock's stomach.

“OH! WHAT THE HELL?!!? John Watson!!! Behave!” Sherlock bellows, his whole body twitching against John’s abuse. 

John looks up innocently, his hair mussed from the blankets, but a devilish smile on his face. 

“That's not what you said last night.”

Sherlock buries himself under the covers and puts a pillow over his head. “It's too early....staying....in bed!” His words are muffled, due to the pillow pressed against his mouth.

John chuckles, still completely under the covers, kissing his way down Sherlock's stomach and down that little trail of hair... stopping just before he reaches the somewhat interested tip of Sherlock's cock. With a flurry of blankets John rights himself in bed and lays on his back, pretending he didn't hear Sherlock's little whine.

“You're right, too early. Back to sleep then, Sherlock.”

Sherlock sits up in the bed, he gives John a disgusted look.  “John Watson, you're a sadistic arsehole!”

“And you love me for it Sherlock... Now... I'm quite comfortable. But if you wanted to bring that gorgeous cock of yours over here.” John stretches and winks, folding his hands behind his head while waiting to see what Sherlock will do. This was fun, lots of fun. Teasing Sherlock was quickly becoming his favorite pastime.

Narrowing his eyes at John, Sherlock decides to call his bluff. He quickly rises to his knee,.slips completely out of pants, straddles John's chest and presents John with his semi-hard member for sucking. “It's all yours, doctor.”

Sliding his hands up and down Sherlock's sides, John pulls Sherlock a bit closer to his mouth and opens, letting the tip of Sherlock’s cock fall against his flattened tongue. With a devilish twinkle in his eyes John begins to fervently suck Sherlock's cock until it's fully hard against his mouth. Pulling off with a smirk John whispers against the tip as he licks lazily at the tip.

“What? Didn't think I would? Morning blowjobs are the best. And only the best for you!”

_ “This was splendid!”  _ Sherlock was nude, straddling his lover, arms stretched back, holding him up. John feasting on his cock, he couldn’t help but to let out a low moan.  “Mmmmmm....it's far too early for you to be talking so much!”  With that, Sherlock leaned forward and thrust his hips into John's face. “Get busy, darling.

“Bossy git!” John manages to blurt out just before Sherlock thrusts into his mouth. To see Sherlock so happy, washed in pleasure made John hum. He loved this, loved it even more knowing he was the  _ only  _ one bringing Sherlock this amount of pleasure. 

With Sherlock leaning forward it was now much easier for John. Without having to use much motion at all John was able to slide his tongue up and over Sherlock’s length, while swallowing around his tip. Drops of precum rolled down his throat. John was fairly certain he'd died and gone to heaven.

Sherlock Holmes thought that this was absolute heaven, yet, he could only surmise that the couple's current state was anything akin to being angelic. Sherlock slowed his thrusting to a gentle, and quite pleasurable rhythm.   
  
“Keep doing what you're doing, doctor.” He ordered in a firm voice. 

“Mmmm.” John mumbled his agreement while his fingers danced over Sherlock's spine. Every time Sherlock pulled out, John swirled his tongue around his shaft. ending the swipe by pressing the tip of his tongue against Sherlock's slit.  And every time Sherlock pushed in, John hummed and swallowed, sending vibrations coursing down Sherlock’s cock. John sucked as best he could from this restricting position. 

His own cock, just out of reach of either of them, was twitching and leaking all of its own accord. And John was half curious to see if he could get off without being touched. If only Sherlock would use that mouth of his to talk dirty.That would surely do the trick. But he wouldn't... Would he?

“What are you thinking about, John?” Sherlock looks at his doctor quizzically.

“Just... wondering what it would be like. Hearing filthy things come out of your mouth while I suck you off.Wondering if it would make me cum…” John blushes a bit and then goes back to work, slurping noises filled the room as he slurped away. Sherlock breathes in sharply, then softens his face. 

“Oh! Dr. Watson! I never thought you'd ask. seeing as how my own very hard cock is in your mouth,I suppose I'll need to do all the talking then....shall I?” Sherlock begins to gently thrust just his tip into John's mouth “Doctor… you have a most impressive cock… thick, hard… I love to have it in my mouth… lick my way up and down… maybe...lick those beautiful balls.”

John's eyes roll into the back of his head and he tries to say "God... Sherlock..." but it's severely muffled by Sherlock's long hard cock. And the smirk that plays on Sherlock's face lets John know his enjoyment hadn't gone unnoticed. As Sherlock talks, his deep voice rumbles over John's body. Filling John's head with images. John can almost feel Sherlock's hot breath ghosting down the length of his cock. Instead of these images distracting John from his task, they speed him up. Soon the room is not only filled with Sherlock's voice, but the slurping noises and deep groans of pleasure coming from John Watson's mouth.

“Mmmmmm.” Sherlock is almost whispering. “You sure can suck cock, can't you doctor? You love it, too, having a hard, long cock in your mouth..Sucking away....wait! Is there anything you like better than sucking cock? You like cock in your ass, don't you? You love a big, hard cock ramming its way into your tight arsehole....you love getting pounded!”

“God... She....” John moaned around Sherlock’s cock. His hips bucked up against thin air and he huffed in pure wanton desire. He tries to show Sherlock how much he was  enjoying this... tries to pour all of his feelings and emotions into how he's sucking Sherlock's wonderfully hard prick. Breaking the spell, Sherlock suddenly has an inquisitive look on his face.    
  
“John...are you saying that you are going to attempt to orgasm with no physical contact?? Sitting back on John's stomach, Sherlock's hard member is leaking copiously on his doctor's chest. “Have you been able to achieve this before?! How very interesting…”

“God.. Yes, Sherlock, and I was so fucking close until you stopped” Pressing his head back into the pillows John groans, his limbs feel like rubber and his breathing is coming in short gasps... Sherlock might be a skinny git, but having someone sit directly over your lungs for an extended period of time does take its toll. Sherlock shifts and sits back a bit. and John sucks in a full lungful of air, stroking Sherlock's thighs. 

“Nope... never been able to do it before... But I've also never been with someone as brilliant as you. God, I was so close.”

“Hmm....” Seeing this as an experiment, or challenge, Sherlock decides to help John on this endeavor. He slips off of his doctor for a moment, lying next to him in bed. “So, believing that ‘dirty talk’ can allow you to achieve a ‘touch-free orgasm’....hmmmm....This is quite interesting.”

****  
“Ah... but there is a catch, Sherlock.” John scoots forward and presses needy kisses to Sherlock's lips.   
“Dirty, filthy things... coming out of  _ your  _ mouth. This.. .gorgeous mouth that only ever says things for a purpose... Seeing you let go... and give in... God Sherlock, it's so bloody hot!”

Coming to the conclusion that the experiment was viable, Sherlock sits up and looks down at John's heavy member, and re-assumes his position of straddling John's chest. His erection is hard and still leaking a bit, but instead of allowing John to take the entire shaft into his mouth Sherlock teases him by running the tip across John's lips.    
  
“You're a whore, John Watson! You want my dick in your mouth so bad. What if everyone knew how much you love to suck cock?! What would they think of you, doctor? In fact, I'm not even going to let you have my cock. I think for a whore like you, eating ass is the only activity you get to do!” Sherlock raises up, switching legs around, and now Sherlock is practically sitting on John's face. “If you do a good job....eating my ass out...I'll think about giving you the cock back.”

“Shhe'lock…” John moans, his heart fluttering as Sherlock shifts, presenting his ass for John to lick.And lick it he does. His hands reach out and grab hold of Sherlock's plush, posh, arse, pulling his cheeks wide. His tongue darts out, pressing a few tentative licks to Sherlock's puckered entrance.

“Good god…” 

John pulls Sherlock's cheeks wider and closes his mouth around Sherlock's hole and sucks, his tongue pressing inside as far as he can get it.

  
“Ahhhh....mmmmm....you best eat it good, John! Eat it as if you had to save your life, you horny bastard! Or you're never getting cock again!” Sherlock shifts bit and begins rutting backward onto John's face. “You're so filthy! What if people saw you right now....eating ass....sticking your tongue in it. Wishing my leaking cock were fucking your mouth instead!” 

“Yes, Sherlock…”  John tongue fucked Sherlock's hole as best he could, when that wasn't enough he swiped his tongue along the length of Sherlock's crevice, all the way up over his hole then down to his perineum. His own cock was heavy, twitching against his stomach, and he knew without looking that under the tip there was a puddle of his own precum. He was so close... but not close enough, and Sherlock - the bastard - he knew it. 

Sherlock emits a long, low groan, this, degrading, filthy words tumbling out of his posh mouth..It was intoxicating. He looks down at John's heavy, leaking, flushed cock, bobbing and twitching on its own. It looked divine, and Sherlock had to stop himself from leaning down and swallowing it whole. Breaking away from the vision of his lover's erect member, Sherlock raises up, moves around, and is now again straddling John's chest. He scooches up to where his dick is roughly half an inch from the doctor's lips.

“You nasty twat, filthy, eating ass. I don't know if you actually deserve having my cock in your mouth. I think…” Sherlock grabs hold of his member and rubs the tip all over John's lips, “You love cock, doctor, is this torture to you?” He leans over and begins whispering in John's ear. “How much dick did you get in Afghanistan? Soldiers coming into the clinic, hot, flushed....did you swallow all those dicks up? Is that where you realized you love a good, hard cock in your mouth, and fucking your ass?”

John strains and tries to reach for Sherlock's cock, but when Sherlock isn't rubbing his leaking tip over his lips, it's just out of reach. “Just..” John pants, forcing himself to think through the haze. “Sholto... Just... James and I…” John loses his resolve and bucks up, shouting, “Fuck this... Fucking fuck me, Sherlock Holmes, before I lose my shit and fuck you! You're too bloody hot for us to be doing this without restraints!” 

Sherlock pouts his plump, beautiful lips, “Are you becoming aggravated, Watson? Needy, even? I'll give you a tiny treat....you nasty whore!” Sherlock leans over and pushes just the tip of his erection into John's mouth. “Suck it!” For someone with no past sexual history, or at least very little, Sherlock Holmes certainly was making up for lost time. At Sherlock's order John moans and wraps his lips around that leaking, plush tip and begins to suck. 

This was all new territory to Sherlock, but he absolutely loved it! And he excelled at it, given John's arousal. Deciding to catch his doctor off guard…

“For old, filthy cunts such as yourself, you deserve nothing more than getting your mouth fucked.” Without warning, Sherlock raises up, steadied himself on the huge headboard, and began thrusting in and out of John's mouth. Suck it good, John Watson! If you do… .I'll give a thought to playing with your arsehole.”

What should have been humiliating, instead spiked John's arousal like nothing he'd ever known before. John held his mouth open as wide as he could, trying hard to keep his teeth from scraping.  The motion caused by Sherlock was enough to make John's whole body tremble. And the tip of his cock brushed ever so lightly against his own stomach. This was it! He was so close... No more than 5 more seconds of this… To be used by Sherlock. So thoroughly, Christ it was perfect. 

His hands were pinned under Sherlock's knees (planned, no doubt) and he had little to no motion with his head. He tried to match each of Sherlock's thrusts with his tongue. Tried to suck when Sherlock's cock was forced down his throat, and sucked in as much air as he could, when he could, readying himself for the next onslaught.

“Sherlock... Almost... Mmfff…” John’s words were muffled by Sherlock thrusting so far down his throat that his balls rested completely on his chin.

This was debauchery at its finest. Sherlock was thrilled with every moment of it. He knew John was close, so he stopped mid-thrust, removed his member from the doctor's mouth, and turned to examine John's erection; it was supremely hard and pre-cum was pouring out. It was twitching and bobbing.... how intriguing! John was almost to orgasm without any physical touching. Sherlock suddenly had a twinge, felt a bit sorry for his doctor, who wanted to climax so desperately. 

“Hmmmm.... You filthy fucking whore, you know you don't deserve anything to help with your own satisfaction. But, I'm feeling a bit generous. I want you to get up, on your knees,and face the headboard.”

John quickly did as he was told and was positioned as such: bent over, facing headboard, legs spread apart, cock dancing on its own.

“Look at you! Bent over like a slut, willing to do anything I say.You're absolutely disgusting.” Sherlock began to lightly kiss his way down John's back, biting here and there, until he reached John's arse cheeks. Sherlock stopped, and using both hands, spread those cheeks open forcefully.

“Do you like this, Dr. Watson, on all fours, cock leaking all over the bed. Your arse spread open for the world to see?” With that, Sherlock leaned over, pointed his tongue, and forced it into John's entrance.

“God.. Yes... Lo-love it.” It's all John can do to keep himself on his hands and knees. Sherlock was right, his cock was leaking copiously. His body was so in tune with Sherlock's. Sherlock's tongue felt like fire inside him.

“Sherlock, please…” John is whimpering now.  “Please. I need to cum…”

Sherlock knew exactly what would send John over the edge. He scrambled around and found a sachet of lube buried in the sheets, ripping it open, he lubed his very long middle finger. 

“You whore.. .fucking cunt… are you actually begging me to allow you to cum?” With that, Sherlock sank his middle finger all the way into John's arse.

With that one, long finger, John let out a loud keen and had to brace himself on the headboard. Sherlock pushed his finger in with such precise movements that even if John could move, there was no way he could shift in any direction, so with precise movements Sherlock’s fingers pushed against directly against his prostate.

As Sherlock spoke to him, words like "Cock whore. Ass lover," and his favorite "Sex addict looking for his next fix". John responded with whines and pleas. Because at this point he knew Sherlock was in control and he didn't dare cum without permission. But as that finger moved inside him... Then a second, then a third... John threw his head back and gave a loud warning shout. 

“Sherlock!! Fuck! Please... God Sherlock please let your whore cum!”

Finger fucking John's arse was a new excitement for Sherlock. This combined with John begging for permission to climax, Sherlock himself was highly aroused. Three fingers in, he decided how this adventure would end. 

“You degenerate pervert, you want to cum so badly, you're begging like a child. Flip over, John, lay on your back with your legs spread. No better than a filthy prostitute.” 

John scrambles to lay on his back, he's panting loudly, cock pouring clear pre-cum, flushed hard red,    
Sherlock looks at this spectacular sight that lay before him.

“I'm going to slick up my cock. And then I'm going to ram it into your ass. I'm going to pound away in you. Fucking whore. Sherlock uses the last of the lube on his own erection, leans in, and rests the tip of his dick on John's entrance.   
  
“Don't even think about touching your cock or me....keep your nasty hands on the bed.”

John tries to watch  _ his  _ Sherlock in full on Dom mode, but his eyesight is spotty from arousal and all he can do is focus on a spot on the canopy above him. He hears himself as if it isn't him, as Sherlock pushes in he moans… such a needy sound like he’s never heard before.

“Sh-Sherlock please... Please fuck me. Fuck your whore!”

Sherlock holds John's legs up and begins thrusting in earnest, pounding it into John. He can hear his balls slapping John's ass every time he thrusts in. 

“Like being fucked like a woman, like a whore? You're filthy, you love your ass being fucked? Here's what we'll do. I get to cum first, then the cock whore gets to.” Sherlock pants. “I'm very close, but,I think...I should cum all over your face. Isn't that what whore's like?” 

Sherlock quickly pulls out, races up the bed, hovers above John's face....one tug...two....and....white, sticky streams of ejaculate splatter across John's face. John's body has now gone into overdrive. Sherlock Holmes knew how to command a room, that much was certain. But this... God John didn't know Sherlock had this in him. And it was wonderful. 

One moment John is experiencing sweet agony, his arse full and being used, the next Sherlock is hovering over him sliding his cock around in his own cum all over John's face.  And that, right there, that image of Sherlock so completely in control sends John over the edge. His toes curl, his fingers clench into the blankets, his mouth opens in a silent screen and his back arches, nearly throwing Sherlock off balance as his cock erupts. It is the most mind losing orgasm John has ever achieved. His whole body twitches through it, words escape him so he just lays there twitching like a whore and babbling away.

Sherlock fell in a heap next to John, exhausted and spent, he curled himself around his doctor.

“Well… that was rather interesting. Wasn't it, darling?

John begins laughing. Much like he had on their first night together, after chasing that taxi through London

“Interesting!? God that was…” With what energy he has left he grabs Sherlock's face and kisses him deeply. “Now I have a new fetish… You in leather. Bossing me about.”

Sherlock lets out a big yawn then softly says, “I think.....that could be arranged.”

“Mmmm good.”  John grabs hold of Sherlock and pulls him close. “It's still early... Why are we awake?”

Sherlock snuggles down more into the bed, and closer to his lover. Soon, Sherlock begins to lightly snore. He would be perfectly happy to remain in bed for the rest of the day. With a sleeping Sherlock in his arms and a smile on his face John falls asleep, but not before muttering,

“Whoever wakes us better have bacon.” 

John wakes a few hours latter with Sherlock draped over him like a blanket. Yawning he realizes he still has Sherlock's dried cum covering his face - and judging by the smirk rising out of the mop of curls, Sherlock's known that for quite some time.

“You git…”  John is laughing now, wrapping his arms around Sherlock and running his fingers fondly through Sherlock's hair. “Such filthy things came out of such a gorgeous mouth. When can we do it again?”

Sherlock had to admit that he had very much enjoyed dominating John. This was new, since John had always been the dominant partner in the bedroom. However, Sherlock was looking forward to the next time in which he could talk John Watson into an orgasm. He stretched and gave out one final yawn.

“John, these linens are absolutely disgusting, and so are we. Baths and clean clothes are vital at this juncture.” As Sherlock sits up in bed, his stomach audibly growls, making John smirk.

**“** Oi! You calling me disgusting!?” John rubs off a small bit of flaking cum off his face and grins. “This is all you, darling.” He sits and goes to wrap his arms around Sherlock but gets pushed away with a scowl from his lover. “Hmm... It's as if you knew I was going to rub my face in your hair.” Sherlock simply deepened his scowl. “Yes... Alright. Showers and then breakfast.”

“What has presently dried itself on your face, is your issue to deal with, doctor.” Sherlock climbed out of bed and began making his way to the bathroom, his stomach still audibly rumbling.

John flopped on his back and gave out a big yawn. After stretching and nearly falling back to sleep he finally followed Sherlock into the bathroom. Sherlock is already showering so John leans against the wall beside the shower and pretends to knock on the curtain. 

“Mind if I join you? Or are you too posh to shower with such a dirty whore?”

Talking while rinsing shampoo out of his curls, Sherlock’s voice drawls out of the shower. “You may join me, because, if you hadn't noticed. You have dried ejaculate all over your face, doctor.”

With a delighted snort John steps into the shower and playfully smacks Sherlock on the bottom.

“Hmm... Wonder how that got there.”  Taking the offered flannel from Sherlock's hands John rubs it over his face and lets out a satisfied moan.

“So, darling... plan for the day? Other than breakfast?”

Completing the final rinse, Sherlock's stomach again audibly growls. “Breakfast! As soon as possible!” He Steps out of shower and begins drying off with gumption. “Perhaps we could go and walk the grounds. I believe there's a fountain and enormous flower garden somewhere.” Sherlock bends and starts drying his legs.”Somewhere around the estate.”

Washing up John calls out over the sound of the shower,  “Why don't you go call down and let them know we're awake, see if it's too late for breakfast. Or brunch... And I'll be out in a moment.” 

Sherlock throws on pants and a dressing gown, and stalks over to the in-suite phone. Placing a call to the kitchen, he's told that breakfast is not a problem, so he requests two full breakfasts, coffee, juice...and as many scones/sweet rolls that can be managed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is Nikkipm's first time posting on AO3! If you like what you read here give her a shout out and welcome her to our crazy fanfic family.


End file.
